


if we were all chess pieces, i was the pawn and you were the queen

by americananirvana



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Minor Angst, Tysh, josh dun x tyler joseph, josh x tyler - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, lotsa fluff, stoner au, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: josh blows more smoke in his face. he fingers the gold cross around tyler's neck, eyes hooded.he smiles."i could fucking destroy you."he turns the blunt around with his free hand and nudges it between tyler's lips."i don't think im going to. you're just too pretty, church boy."or the one where tyler's supposed to be straight and josh has quite a reputation.





	if we were all chess pieces, i was the pawn and you were the queen

**Author's Note:**

> yes i will finish my other fics but in the meantime this is short sorry

tyler's really fucking sick of being lonely.

he's fucking sick of sitting crosslegged on his bed, with the lights off and his laptop glowing as he sips expensive champagne, fingering the gold shining around his neck and listening to brendon and dallon giggle in the room next to him.

he's sick of sitting on the couch at every party and trying to act interested in the girls who come up to him with their lipstick smeared and their straps slipping off their shoulders.

_~~he's fucking straight.~~ _

~~~~he's sure brendon and dallon are sick of it too.

they're probably tired of him following them around as they do shots and grind on each other on the dance floor as tyler sighs and sighs and sighs and scrolls through his phone.

they're probably also sick of whatever lies tyler keeps telling himself.

brendon has tried to get tyler to accept himself, but he fidgets with the cross around his neck and he snaps and screams that he's straight.

it's a late night one day, and brendon and tyler sit in a fairly empty bar.

a neon light flickers behind brendon's head, and it tints his hair green. 

tyler locks his phone and sips his vodka and apple juice mixture.

"tyler, i need to talk to you."

he spins around in his chair, and he tries to kick the shrivelling mess of anxiety into the back of his head and down his spine.

he smiles to himself.

if the demons want to live up here, they have to pay rent.

brendon waves a hand in front of tyler's face.

he blinks. "yeah, sorry."

brendon rolls his eyes.

"you know how you won't listen to me about accepting yourself, right?"

tyler sighs, for the 5th time that night.

"yes brendon, we've been over this a thousand times-"

"hear me out."

tyler blinks again and takes another sip of his drink.

"i know how fucking tired you are of being alone and shit because everytime we go out you sigh more that my grandpa when he talks about his golden days, which are rapey as fuck, by the way," brendon's face screws up at the thought of it.

"there's an friend of a friend i want you to meet."

tyler sips again. he taps his fingers on the screen of his phone and coughs.

"and?"

brendon smirks, and the neon light suddenly turns back on at full brightness. his entire face is bathed in green, and it goes with that smirk hand in hand.

"well, he's famous for turning the straight as a pole, good christian boys who only get down for god, into homosexuals."

tyler hears the words, but he doesn't quite seem to register it. he sips again, and turns his phone on and off. 

11:47 pm.

it's no doubt a bad decision to be making on alcohol, but every single cell in his head is screaming "fuck it" and he's agreeing.

brendon is laughing with suprise and wonders how fast that gold cross will disappear from around tyler's neck.

 

when he first enters the party, he's not sure whether to feel immediately regretful or not.

the smell of weed fills his head and he twists the necklace with his right hand.

it's with a weary sigh that he realizes he has no idea what the fuck josh looks like and he's not at all interested in asking anyone.

tyler goes outside, into the mostly empty backyard and he sits by the pool and watches his reflection ripple.

he touches the water with a finger and watches himself shatter.

there's a voice behind him, and its deep and velvety.

"pretty boy! woulda happen to be tyler?"

tyler turns around to nod his head yes at who he assumes to be josh, but he's not at all prepared for a fucking greek god.

the man standing in front of him has a blunt dangling from painted nails, and he's missing a shirt but his skinny jeans hang low on his hips. a black velvet choker sits tight on his neck, and he's gazing at tyler with these squinty mocha eyes and a smirk that pulls his mouth to one side.

"cat gotcha tongue?"

he asks, and he takes a drag and smirks again.

tyler just stands up and kind of nods at him, and josh gestures at him to come inside.

they stand in the middle of the room, swaying side to side as josh blows smoke rings and tyler tries to balance a red cup of diluted beer.

josh takes another hit, and pecks tyler on the cheek.

"aren't ya just the cutest?" and it's almost a coo but tyler can't seem to find the words to unfreeze his throat.

his eyes zero in on the cross hanging around his neck, and his smirk stretches across his face and tyler can't tell whether he wants to fuck him into a mattress or be fucked into a mattress.

"c'mon doll, ya gotta be better than that. ya get on your knees everyday for him, don't cha?"

"im gonna ruin you."

josh kisses him with bruised lips, and he exhales his smoke into his mouth. tyler breathes it in, and he feels josh smile.

he tugs at his bottom lip and grazes with his teeth, and pulls back.

he studies tyler for a second.

"do your demons pay rent?"

and the question shocks tyler to his very core, and something small and hopelessly romantic inside of him cries out in triumph.

tyler shakes his head.

"do yours?"

josh doesn't smile then, and when he lifts the blunt to his mouth again, his hands shake.

he shakes his head a slow no, and says, slow and quiet.

"i filed a restraining order."

tyler grasps his face with both hands, and kisses him, hard.

josh is smiling now, and he pulls away again and laughs like denim.

"this shouldn't be fucking romantic, this should be fucked up and we both should be dead but it's romantic."

 

they're outside again later, and tyler leans on his hands and kicks his legs out and josh takes his seat on top of them and wiggles his hips a little with another stupid fucking smirk.

josh blows more smoke in his face. he fingers the gold cross around tyler's neck, eyes hooded.

he smiles.  
"i could fucking destroy you."  
he turns the blunt around with his free hand and nudges it between tyler's lips.

"i don't think im going to. you're just too pretty, church boy."

tyler breathes, and traces crosses with his finger all over josh's bare back.

before he knows it happened, his cross is dangling and spilling out of josh's fingers.

"now," he sighs and leans back on tyler's hips.

"you're at a crossroads now."

josh tosses the necklace into the pool, and it sinks gracefully out of sight.

"c'mon doll, pick. ya wanna stay or ya wanna go?"

tyler doesn't hesistate.

he lies flat on his back, and slips his finger under josh's choker and lets josh kiss him dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading.   
> comment maybe ??
> 
> i don't bite:  
> tumblr:washedouteyes  
> instagram:dysautonomiaa


End file.
